L'ange tombé du ciel
by RiYuPai
Summary: On n'est pas toujours se que l'on crois...Chakra contre magie, ninjas contre anges, démons contre dragons....Bon, c'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgents!Zoubixxx RiYuPai!couples:...pas envie de le dire tout de suite XD!


L'ange tombé du ciel.

Auteur : RiYuPai (super méga aidée par ma béta-lectrice Eiko)

/Eiko : C'est trop d'honneur ! hoho !

/RiRi : AYAAAA ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! SON COTE NARCISSIQUE REFAIT SURFACE !

/Eiko : Ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse ! « envie de meurtre ! »

Résumé : Et si deux dragon de Drakengard venait pointer le bout de leurs museaux pleins d'écailles dans la vie antérieurs de nos amis ? En plus de ça vous mélangez des énigmes à ne plus rien comprendre à l'histoire et ça nous donne… la toute première fic de RiRi (aidée de Eiko) alors soyez gentil et si vous pigez que dalle… envoyez-moi un coms et je tenterai de vous expliquer !

Couples : en toutes franchisse : … j'en sais rien ! alors si vous avez des idées dites-le-moi !

Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi ! BOUUUH !

(/Eiko ou RiRi :) : nos commentaires ET disputes ! il en viendra avec les persos !

« texte » : pensées

Naruto :dialogue

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

PROLOGUE :

Il y a mille ans, par delà les Portes Blanches des Saintes Terres Interdites (1) demeuraient les Gardiens de ce monde, que les mortels appellent les Anges. Ils régissaient ce monde depuis sa naissance dont les Anciens (2)les soupçonnaient d'en être à l'origine. Mais ils leur étaient interdits de pénétrer dans ce monde, punition pour avoir voulu être l'égal des dieux. Les démons le firent pour eux(3). Mais il n'était pas dans la nature des démons de recevoir des ordres. Ils se révoltèrent. Une guerre éclata, à la fin de laquelle les démons scellèrent les Portes Blanches. Parmi ces démons triomphants, un d'entre eux au visage de glace et aux yeux de sang venait de voir son cœur exploser(4).Telles sont les choses lorsque l'on prive un démon de son amour(5).Jamais plus il n'aima (6), et les malheureux, les lieux, les choses qui lui rappelaient cet amour, il prenait un malin plaisir à les détruire ou à les tuer. Les Anges qui avaient réussi à rester de l'autre côté furent traqué, torturés et tués par ce même démon. Il devint le démon le plus redouté de tous. Seul un enfant ange avait réussi à se cacher en dissimulant ses ailes en un tatouage dans le dos.

Avec le temps, il fonda une école de guerriers et avec leurs aides il scella l'âme et les pouvoirs du démon dans le sang d'une famille de mortels. Cependant, il maudit la famille et lui transmis son « amour » de la vengeance.

Une seule personne pleura le démon, une jeune fille aux ailes blanches tachées de rouge et aux yeux pétillants. Personne, des deux camps n'aurait cru qu'elle, la plus vertueuse et fidèle, quoique téméraire, guerrière et lui le plus froid et farouche guerrier se seraient épris l'un de l'autre.

Sept cent ans ont passé depuis la Grande Guerre, la jeune fille aux ailes blanches tachées de rouge trouva le moyen de se rendre dans ce monde si désiré mais à un lourd tribut : elle perdit l'usage de ses ailes ce qui entraîna une mort extrèmement lente et douloureuse. Telle est la première loi des anges : « Aucun ange ne peut vivre sans ses ailes ».

Le jeune ange la trouva plongée dans un coma agité mais profond près d'une cascade grondante, effrayant et dissuadant toutes créatures hostiles de s'approcher de l'ange.

Elle ne sortie de son coma que cinquante ans plus tard, pour avouer qu'elle souhaitait depuis le début mourir dans ce monde pour revenir à la vie ici et accomplir ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début. Le petit ange voulu savoir ce qu'était cette tache, mais elle replongea dans son coma et n'en ressorti que cent ans plus tard pour mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

RiYuPai-chan

RiRi : J'espère que ça vous a plus et désolé si c'est cours! Dîtes-le moi dans un coms si vous voulez que je la continu, sinon je l'avorte.

Eiko : T'as pas honte ! Avorter une histoire comme ça ! Si tu le fait je te coupe les vivres mangas !

RiRi :…(se fait toute p'tite) oui m'dame !(aux lecteurs) HELP ME! PITIEEEEEE !

(1) Eiko : bonjour les noms /RiRi :HEY! T'as qu'à les mettre en japonais toi !

(2) Eiko : késako les Zanciens /RiRi : ANCIENS ! et de toutes façon t'es comme les lecteurs : tu verras au cours de l'histoire /Eiko : (Lmarmonne ) être rabrouée par quelqu'un de plus jeune que soit /RiRi : la vielle /Eiko : LA FERME !

(3) Eiko : (ouvre la bouche pour parler)/RiRi : je sais pas !Voilà ! contente !

(4) Eiko : pourquoi/RiRi :attend la suite !

(5) Eiko : il était amoureux /RiRi qui pète littéralement un câble :ATTEND LA SUITE !

(6) Eiko : normal ! il a casé le truck qui fait bombom /RiRi : « ne pas s'énerver ! calmeee, calme ! zenzenzenzenzen ! »


End file.
